Rescue Me
by epic sweetness712
Summary: This is a season 2 redux. About four months after the Undertaking,Tommy survived and Felicity goes missing, but not without leaving behind a few clues as to why she's disappeared. Eventually there will be Olicity. Recently re-edited so please feel free to check the new tweaks and chapter 5 will be up sometime this weekend!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Tommy is alive in this story, I just could not part with him. Also I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and thought maybe I should share it with you guys. While this takes place right before season 2, it will go along with the timeline you see in the show, but with an added few changes- some big, some not and some of which you will find out in this chapter and some you'll find out later. **Disclaimer: **I do not own Arrow or its characters, I just like playing in its universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Outside the foundry Digg was getting out of his car. He didn't know what Felicity was doing here, and while they had refurnished the 'Arrow cave' as she dubbed it, the club was still closed due to the reconstruction of the Glades. And even though the club was technically ready to be opened, no one really thought it was the best time to start it back up.

'Especially with its owner being MIA' Digg thought as he was walked across the parking lot in the middle of the night. Felicity texted him that there was something she had to show him and to get there as soon as he could. He thought maybe she had gotten a lead on where Oliver was, it had been four months since he left after the Undertaking and they still weren't any closer to finding him then two months ago when they first started looking for him.

He had to convince Felicity to let Oliver be for the first two months and while he managed to succeed on that front- it wasn't easy. She wanted to make sure that he was okay, safe wherever he was and most of all she was concerned about his mindset.

'_Who will he be when he comes back John?'_ he remembered her asking him as she chewing on her nails and pacing the length of her desk. He knew what she meant by that and he really couldn't say for sure. Oliver was unpredictable with his emotions at best and had a hard time letting anyone in even before the Undertaking, so he could only imagine what Oliver was like now.

The moment John was let in on Oliver's alter ego he noticed that the vigilante took upon himself to feel guilty for the actions of those around him- actions that he had no control over. Oliver had been fighting a war of his own and in the end while he still won the battle- everyone still lost.

Over five hundred lives were lost that day, so it was hard to call something like that a 'win'.

While he shared the same fears as Felicity did, he still thought it would be best if Oliver had a bit of time to himself to sort out what happened with the Glades and his family. Maybe the space would clear his head or maybe he would stay stuck on the metaphorical island he put himself on last year. There really was no telling.

Once Digg walked into Verdant he found that he wasn't the only one summoned.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Tommy was sitting at the bar with a glass in his hand when he turned around to face Digg.

"Uh Felicity actually- she texted me to come to Verdant, but then left me odd instructions to wait upstairs for you until you got here" Tommy shrugged as he stood up and placed the glass on the counter. He followed Digg and they made their way to the basement door.

It was still a bit strange sometimes to include the new honorary member to their team. Digg remembered when Tommy was so against what the Hood stood for, so much so that it had a caused a rift between him and Oliver. But after Oliver rescued him that night at CNRI and he found out that his father had been the one behind the destruction of the Glades, Tommy started seeing things differently. Mostly Diggle thought it had to do with a certain blonde IT girl who visited him every day in the hospital for the two months that he was in there for.

At first he was a little weary of the fast friendship between Tommy and Felicity, but with Oliver not around and Laurel being decidingly MIA as well, he could he see why Tommy and Felicity would need to lean on each other. Felicity didn't have family close by and Tommy had just lost the only family he had left.

'_If you can count his father who was a psychotic mass murdering terrorist archer his family that is.'_

Soon Tommy and Felicity became thick as thieves and started working together on how to bring Oliver back, all the while turning the basement into an actual high tech lair. While it had been mostly Felicity's baby and was funded with the money Oliver had given her before he left, he had to say he was quite impressed with how it turned out.

'_Especially once Oliver see's the compound bow she had made for him'_ he thought.

Still though, thinking back to the texts that she sent, Digg was starting to get suspicious. This really wasn't like Felicity to be so cryptic. For some reason he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't like what Felicity was going to show them.

"Felicity? Hey where are you? You said you had something to show us" Digg said as he and Tommy made their way down the stairs.

"Where is she? She did say to meet her here, right?" Tommy asked as they looked around and noticed that the foundry seemed to be lacking a certain blonde IT girl, the one who ordered them there in the first place.

"Yeah she did and she should still be here- her car's still in the parking lot" he said with an confused look on his face as he was looking around. The feeling that something was seriously wrong was intensifying and he hated the fact that he didn't know what exactly was going on. He also hated the fact that Oliver wasn't here to help them figure out.

All of a sudden Tommy grabbed his arm and was pointing for him to look over to the monitors. There was a small posted note on one of the screens. As they walked closer to it, Digg peeled it off to study it.

"What's it say?" Tommy asked.

"Play me" Digg answered as he looked back to Tommy who was looking back to him with a look of apprehension.

"I'm not liking this. Something doesn't seem right, especially since she's leaving instructions for us to actually touch her precious babies" Tommy said with an anxious tone.

Digg rolled his eyes. "I don't think we have much of a choice" he said turning on the computer. They were startled when Felicity's face popped up on the screen and she was sitting in her chair in front of the very monitor they were watching from. Digg swallowed as he pressed the play button.

"_Hey boys, I bet you guys are wondering 'What in the hell going on? Why'd she ask us to come here, if she isn't here herself?' Well…Those are all very good questions" _she said looking away with a nervous laugh as she smoothed back the invisible hair strand that escaped her ponytail.

"_You see though, there are a lot questions that I won't be able to answer unfortunately. At least not yet, but I can say that… by the time you're watching this video- I'm already gone. Missing to be exact" _she said as she took a deep breath before continuing._ "I know, I know- now you're all alarmed and freaking out, but please- don't. When I say 'missing', I mean that I'm voluntarily missing- well not really voluntarily, more like I… knew it was coming and did nothing to stop it. And I can just picture your faces right now, 'what'd you mean Felicity- are you missing or are you not?' And to answer that- yes and…no. I can't really go too much further into that right now, eventually it will all come together and I'll tell you the why's and where's, but for now this is the best I can do" _Felicity said as she looked into the screen.

"_I know what you're thinking John. You're thinking that 'that's a load of crap, you could've came to us if you knew you were in danger' And your right I could've, but…there is so-o much more to this and in the end- this was something that I had to do on my own. I'm so sorry guys, I really am and I'm sorry that I won't be there to help you bring back Oliver or physically be there to help you guys fight the bad guys- But that doesn't mean that I can't guide you from here. While there are things I need to do, there are also quite a few things that you have to do as well" _Tommy and Digg noticed that she sat up straighter and started looking more pointedly towards the screen.

"_Remember when I said I knew ahead of time that something was going to happen to me? Well that was because I was given enough time to be able to do something that could help you guys while I wasn't here to help as your tech support. I've upgraded the computers with new programs that will help you almost as efficient as if I was really there, there also very…user friendly- so they shouldn't be too difficult to man. Not that I'm saying you couldn't figure it out on your own or that you're not smart enough too- or I should just- stop there and move on. Okay…um also occasionally there will be prerecorded videos- much like this one that will randomly pop up and I will tell you something that you need to know. If I now you guys as well as I think I do and I'm talking including Oliver in this as well, then the videos should be played at the right time"_

"_Now you guys are probably thinking something along the lines of 'how would she know when to play the videos?' Well you see, we're all and I do mean all- on a bit of a schedule and I don't mean to sound like a puppet master or that I'm clairvoyant or anything, but…I was given a lot of information in a short amount of time and this- this is what I came up with to help you. And I can't tell you it all right now because..."_ she paused, trying to find the right word.

"_Because there are certain things that if learned a head of time, can alter things in a way that it can do more damage than good and quite frankly the information is too much to leave on just one video. I really hope this isn't too confusing…this is just the best I can come up with" _She sighed.

"_Now finally, I'm going to be gone for quite some time-a few months. I'm not entirely sure, it depends if I can complete what I need to in the amount of time I'm given… and now listen boys, really listen up because I'm only going to say this once- You cannot search for me. Right now you have more important things to do then worry about little ol' me. Right now, you should focus on finding Oliver and bringing him back home because Starling is going to need him- it's going to need all of us by the time this is over. You need to bring him home, convince him to take the company back and convince him to go back to being the Hero the city needs- Not the vigilante, the hero. And I know this is going to be hard, but it needs to be done for everything to work right. I know it sounds like I'm not giving you guys much of a choice, but like I said- there are things you don't know, things that are coming- bad, really bad things and I'm afraid…I'm afraid for what's coming. I've thought and thought about it and this just… just seems like the best solution" _

She cleared throat before finishing. _"I know you want to fight me on this, I know that as soon as this video over- you're gonna want to find me, but…don't. Not right now. Trust me when I say this- you have to trust me on this- forget about me and find Oliver… I'll miss you and… I'll see you guys around" _With that Felicity stopped recording and Tommy and Digg were standing there for a few moments silent and unsure of what they just watched.

Tommy was the first to come out of his shocked state.

"So what'd we do? Do we go and find her or do we listen to her and try and find Oliver now because it couldn't have been that long since she's been gone- so we still could go an search for her and get her to explain all of this" Tommy asked.

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be as easy as that" Digg said.

A myriad of emotions went through John. Part of him felt they should just ignore what she said and go look for her as Tommy wanted to do, but he also knew that it was as simple as that.

"I think we have to do as she say's and go find Oliver and then-" before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by an overly anxious Tommy.

"What you're suggesting that we let her stay kidnapped or-"

Digg rolled his eyes and put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You didn't let me finish. We do what she says for now, but once we find Oliver- we'll go and find her"

"We've been searching for him for over two months and that was with Felicity here. What makes you think we'll be able to find him without her?" Tommy questioned.

"Because she believes we can" Digg reminded him.

"Okay so, say we do find him, the trail could go dead in the amount of time it takes us to find him. What then?" Tommy asked with his arms crossed in front him.

While Tommy did bring up a lot of good points and wasn't happy with what John thought they should do- Hell he wasn't even happy with what he was suggesting, but this is what Felicity wanted them to do and he would have to trust her.

"Tommy, I'm not too thrilled about this either, but she wanted us to trust her and up until now I never questioned her and you shouldn't either because what if Felicity's right and there's something coming? We need to do go about this carefully because she said that we're on a schedule- I don't want to screw something up and it lands her in danger" Digg argued.

Tommy looked like he wanted to refute it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind and with that Tommy said what Diggle knew to be the only thing left to do.

"So…Now we find Oliver?"

"Now we find Oliver"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>I have re-done and edited the story, though there still be might be a few things that slipped through...sorry. I know this has been a while since I've updated, but Chapter 5 will be up this weekend and we should start seeing new updates every weekend, I'm going start scheduling this because then there should be a lot more frequent updates. And to new readers, that probably sounded like bad sign. In any case...enjoy! (^_^)*

**Next up: ****It's a month later and the start of season 2. Digg and Tommy find Oliver and tell him what has happened to our favorite blonde IT girl and he does _not_ take well to that information. (^_^)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A month later-**

Contrary to his current fear, Tommy _wasn't_ afraid of flying- but that being said the planes he was use to flying in- he roughly remembered them being a hell of a lot safer than the one he was currently in. He found himself gripping his armrest as he stared out the window viewing the China seas from a very… high altitude and when another wave of turbulence hit the plane he jumped in his seat. Tommy vaguely wondered how they were going to land once they reached the island; Digg hadn't been very forthcoming when he had asked and muttered something along the lines of _'rich boys and their rich ways'_

Tommy would've been offended had he not remembered about the time he and Oliver rented a whole stadium just so they could have fun with some models; even so though, he still thought it was a pretty standard question for him to want to know how they were going to land. He couldn't understand it.

Another thing he also couldn't understand was why it took him and Digg a _whole month_ to realize that Oliver was on Lian Yu the entire time. It had made them both feel a little like idiots for not considering the fact that Oliver would probably be where he would he'd least likely to be found- and of course it had to the very Island that Oliver had spent five years trying escape.

He also wondered if Felicity had figured out where Oliver was. Tommy would bet every penny he had left that wasn't frozen by the bank to believe that she knew where Oliver was.

'_Hell, she probably knew before she even left the damn video' _he thought.

Before Tommy could think more about what Felicity knew, Digg shook him out of his reverie and pointed out the window to the land mass coming into view of the plane.

"Great we've finally reached Hell. I gotta say it's a lot sooner than I thought I'd get there. I blame that one weekend in Vegas with Ollie" he said ruefully.

Digg rolled his eyes and told him that he should get ready to jump out.

"_Jump?!_ What'd you mean jump? I'm not jumping outta this plane. Are you crazy?" Tommy's eyes got wide as saucers at Digg's instruction.

"Tommy we talked about this before we left, you said you'd do anything to help find him and subsequently find Felicity" Digg reminded him.

"Yeah well, you never said _anything _about jumping out of a plane?!" he shouted uneasily.

"You told me you went skydiving before"

"_Once!_ And I was… drunk-isn't that the only way you can do those sort of things? I don't actually remember jumping out of the plane" Tommy said sheepishly, although he was lying about being drunk when he went sky diving because something about it being a safety hazard, he did think it might get him out of his current predicament.

'_No luck there, I suppose' _he lamely thought.

John shook his head. "Well now, you get to make up for those memories. Here, put this on and make sure to strap it on correctly" he said as he passed a parachute to Tommy as if he knew Tommy was lying.

He swallowed as he strapped on his harness.

Making his way over to the open hatch that Digg opened, he watched as John waited for him to jump out first, but he couldn't seem to make himself move.

"What? I figured I'd let you go first" Digg shook his head again, which seemed to become something of a habit around him.

"Somehow I doubt you'll jump if I'm not up here to push your ass out of the plane. Just jump Tommy. I'll be right behind you"

Tommy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he swallowed down the anxiety as he neared the open hatch that lead to a thirty five hundred foot drop.

He sighed.

'_The things I do for you Ollie' _with this last thought Tommy jumped out of the plane.

He couldn't say exactly how long it took for his feet to touch the ground, in fact he could care less about it, he was just thrilled that his feet landed at all and he didn't fly into any trees and get stuck up in one or hung. Felicity made him watch the last Jurassic movie with her, so he knew how it ended for the person who got his parachute stuck in the tree. While he doubted there'd actually be dinosaurs on the island, one could never be too careful when they landed on island literally named _Purgatory, _the one stop before Hell_._

"See that wasn't so bad and thanks for waiting until you touched down" Digg remarked as Tommy was currently bent over 'hacking' as Felicity would term it.

"You're welcome. Now how do we find Oliver on this mysterious island?" he said.

Moving towards Digg, they made their way towards the forest, not without passing a makeshift head on a pike. Tommy thought the black and orange mask that had an arrow going through its right eye, _a bit disturbing._

'_That's not something ya see everyday'_

Xxxxxxxx

They were pretty deep into the forest an hour later, but they still hadn't found Oliver yet. Tommy was beginning to wonder if they were wrong about him being on the island. _'He could be sipping drinks on the shores of Tahiti for all we know' _he thought bitterly.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but are you sure he's-" suddenly an all to alert Digg was interrupting him with his gun drawn.

"_Shh… _false alarm, I thought I heard something" he said as he was putting his gun away and they started making their way again into the woods. Not ten steps further and Tommy heard the resonating *_click* _beneath his foot. _'Oh…shit'_

"Uh Digg, I think we may have a problem" He saw Digg turn around and looked at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"I…might've stepped on a landmine" he laughed nervously.

All too quickly Digg made his way closer to Tommy and knelt down by his foot.

"I'm gonna try and deactivate the mine" he replied uneasily. Before he could work on it they heard a shout from above.

"YOU CAN'T!"

And there he was- the arrow wielding vigilante they were looking for, high up in a tree and not surprisingly with a bow and arrow in his arms. Before Tommy could say anything, Oliver shouted for Digg to back away from him and he shot an arrow with a rope attached it to a tree on the far side of Tommy. Suddenly it occurred to him what exactly Oliver was trying accomplish.

"_Oh no!_ You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me he's_ not_ about to go all Tarzan on me_" _Tommy said uncomfortably.

Oliver jumped from the branch he was on and started swinging towards him. Once he reached him, he grabbed on to him and they swung 20 feet away from the exploding land mine. They landed with a thud on the ground with Oliver on top of him.

"I never knew you cared for me this way. Gotta say there were easier ways to tell me" he said jokingly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver gritted out.

"Are you two just going to stay that way? I'm fairly certain the mine is done exploding. We're safe now" Digg said with an amused grin.

Oliver pushed off of Tommy and they both stood. Without word, Oliver started walking off in another direction and Tommy and Digg turned to look at each other. Not sure what to do or how to approach Oliver, Diggle shrugged and urged Tommy for them to follow him. About ten minutes later they found themselves in a wrecked plane in the surrounded by tall trees.

"So… this is where you stayed when you were stranded here the first time? Hmm, not too shabby once you peel away the vines and maybe add another coat of paint. It could be quite homey" Tommy remarked with a sardonic grin.

Tommy's pent up anger at Oliver was starting to bubble to the surface. Five months of radio silence and he had the nerve to ask _them_ why they were there and while Tommy was glad he found him, it hadn't erased the fact that Oliver left him behind- left everyone behind. Even though he tried to help Felicity find him, he only did that for her and Thea. He would've just rather of left Oliver where the hell he was.

He remembered telling Felicity once that the hero was the one that stayed and villain was the one that left. Was it a cynical thought? Yes. True? Maybe not this time, but he couldn't help but draw similarities from this, to the time his father had abandoned him shortly after his mother's death because that was exactly what he felt- _abandoned. _Right as everything was imploding around him, Oliver left in the middle of the night because he couldn't face everything that happened. Tommy wished he could've been able to do the same, but he wasn't as fortunate.

'_No, instead my girlfriend leaves me, my best friend kills my father and I'm left to deal with the raging mob outside my hospital room who wanted my head on pike for my father's crimes. Hell, if that would've appeased them I would've gladly done that if there hadn't been a bubbly blonde to stop me'_

After the dust settled in the city and the body count was tallied, everyone needed someone to blame and once it was found that the vigilante took out the person behind the destruction- who better to place the blame then on the son of the man who took away everything from them? Even with Moira being held accountable for her part in the Undertaking, it seemed both the Queen and Merlyn name had turned into infamous curse words and only Oliver was able to escape the torches and pitch forks.

Could anyone really blame him for still being angry Oliver? But that aside, he knew this wasn't about him- this was about bringing him back to help find Felicity and to help the city. So for now, Tommy could let go of some of his anger.

"So…do you have anything to say? Or you just going to stand there and give us your best impression of an angry bear?" he said with hands outstretched waiting for Oliver's response.

"What are you guys here?" he asked monotonously.

"_Really? _We're back to that question now? I think it's a bit self explanatory Oliver- You _need_ to come home" Tommy stressed out.

"No. I'm not coming home. You guys need to leave" Oliver replied, with clenched fist at his sides.

"And we will, as soon as you get done packing up, we'll all be on our back home"

"Tommy, I'm not leaving, I…_I can't_" he said turning away from them and grabbing a water bottle to busy himself.

Tommy sighed in response and shook his head. He turned to Digg with a look that clearly said _'You deal with him' _and with a sigh Digg started talking.

"Oliver, it's been five months- we've given you as much space as we possibly could. But your mother's trial is starting up, Thea is on her own and she needs her brother. I'm sorry man, but it's time to come home"

"…You know I'm surprised Felicity's not here, I would've thought you guys would've left it up to her to try and convince me to come home" Oliver's eyes narrowed when he saw the way Digg and Tommy shared a look.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" he heard Tommy whisper to Digg.

"Tell me what?" he said, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two new comers.

"You know it's funny that you brought up Felicity, I was wondering when you were going ask about her- seeing as she's the one who usually pulls your head of your ass and I'm sure if she was here she probably would asked for coconut or-"

"_Tommy! _Where's Felicity?" They could tell Oliver was precipice, telling him could tip him over the edge and they were worried about his reaction. Oliver was smart enough to notice if something was off and with Felicity not being there had to of set off a few warning bells.

Tommy paused and swallowed before responding. "She's…missing"

They watched the emotions play out Oliver's face- from intense concern to shock and then finally anger all in just one quick moment.

"What do you mean_ missing?" _he said with a glare.

Honestly, Tommy was starting to see why the low-life criminals were afraid of the Hood, he had never been on the receiving end of Oliver's wrath and he had to admit that he hoped he never had to again. Luckily Digg noticed how he was at a standstill on how to approach Oliver next and went on to explain further.

"About a month ago Felicity texted us to meet her at the Foundry, but when we got there- she wasn't there. Instead there was a prerecorded video of her telling us that she was gone. She didn't tell us where to or why she went missing, just- that she would be gone"

"And you didn't think to look for her?"

"She told us to find you… Here, it's best if you just watch the video" he gestured to Tommy who got out one of Felicity's tablets that she left behind.

Oliver took it from him and started watching the video. He shared the same expressions as they had when they viewed it, but the only difference was Oliver would probably use this to further his guilt and hold himself accountable to her disappearance.

By the time he was done watching it, Tommy noticed his body tense and go rigid. Oliver stood there for a few moments just staring at the last image of the video, which Tommy remembered that it was paused with Felicity looking into the camera with a sad smile on her face.

"So…when do we leave?" he said swallowing and holding the tablet like he was unsure of what do with it in his hands.

"That's it? That's all it takes for you to come home?" Tommy knew he was egging Oliver on, Felicity disappearing would be enough to drag anyone of them back from purgatory, but he couldn't help be a little miffed that it would take her or anyone of them to go missing to get Oliver to come back to Starling.

"What'd you want me to say Tommy? It's Felicity and she's missing. I'm not just going to stay here. She could be hurt or kidnapped and I vowed to protect her when I brought her in. I- _we _need to find her and soon"

Okay so maybe Tommy also wanted to see Oliver's reaction in regards to what he felt for Felicity. Felicity had spent four months by Tommy's side, two of which was spent when he was in the hospital trying to heal from being crushed from CNRI's crumbling ceiling and she was also there him when no one else was.

His psycho father was dead; Thea was dealing with an absentee brother and her mother was waiting her trial in prison; he didn't really know Digg all that too well and he also dealing with his own issues; Laurel- she said she needed some space and while she had claimed that she would drop by his hospital room later on, she never did, instead she was apparently too busy with work to show up. So when she didn't visit him or see for two months- he kind of got the hint.

But then a week into his hospital stay he called Oliver's cell only for an animated Felicity pick up at the other end and explain to him that Oliver had left Starling. While he was disappointed, he found himself cracking his first smile in weeks when she started ranting about how Oliver had left her a million dollars like it was hush money or she was some kind of mistress he was buying off and then she reminded herself that Digg too was bought off and was treated like his mistress as well.

After that phone call she started coming around and he learned about everything that had happened. Sure he knew the gist of everything, but it was nice that he was able to finally put all of the pieces together. He learned a lot about Oliver from Felicity and he had to say he saw his best friend from an entirely new light- but he was also a bit curious if Felicity's was crushing on Oliver and that it maybe had skewed her point of view.

Needless to say, he became fond of her and he knew Oliver had a tendency to mess up relationships with the women in his life- so he couldn't help but look out for Felicity, he didn't want to her become one of those women. That being said though- if Oliver could make her happy and vice versa, then he wouldn't stand in the way.

By the look on Oliver's face when he found out about her missing, he knew Oliver was more affected by this then he was letting on. If there was one thing Tommy learned on his own about Oliver- that it was the fact that the less emotion he showed, then the more effected he was by it and since Oliver was still standing there looking like a caged tiger, then he knew on that on the inside Oliver was raging and looking for something to rip apart. _'Or someone…' _he thought.

"So does that mean you're ready to come home?" he asked.

"I can't say that I'm ready, but all the time that I've spent here has made me realize that there never really was a _'right' _time to come home and It also doesn't seem like I have much of choice. I've let things go on for far too long and to be honest I hadn't realized how long I've been gone for" he said.

"Well then, it's good to have you back Oliver" Digg said patting a hand on Oliver's back.

"Let's go find Felicity" Oliver replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So we're officially at the start of season two here and this chapter ended up being bigger than I'd planned, so I've decided to split into two parts. It also ended being more Tommy-centric then I thought it would be, but I can't say I regret that because it allowed me give you guys a lot of background story to what happened in the five months in between season 1 and 2. That being said, the story will start to really pick up from here. The story is going to be from multiple point of views, so while this chapter was from Tommy's, the next one will be from Oliver's and how he's handling Felicity's disappearance. I gotta say I wasn't too sure about the Tommy stepping on the landmine like Felicity did, but when I told my friend- she said I had to add that. So let me know what you guys thought about that.

**Next up:** **Oliver arrives home, with a few surprises for him. (^_^)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oliver didn't really know what to expect as they drove through the city, but seeing it in such a decrepit state wasn't it. Buildings were still in ruins, homes were still in shambles- there looked to be more people on the streets then off them. He truly didn't have a clue to what he was leaving behind when he left the city all those months ago.

As Digg drove him and Tommy through the city, he couldn't help notice the odd graffiti that had been following them ever since he stepped back into Starling. _'Vote for Blood now'_ it said.

"Who's Blood?" he asked.

"An alderman from the Glades trying to save the city- To fill your shoes" Digg answered.

"And about that, now that you're back- what are you planning to do? Besides the obvious and that's finding Felicity. What's next? Are you going to listen to her? She said-" before Tommy could continue, he was cut off by Oliver, who turned to face him with a stony look.

"I know what she said- but I _did not _come back to be the vigilante. I'm going to find her, fix the company and be there for my mother and Thea" he stated.

"Well it's a good thing she didn't say that she wanted you got back to being the Hood, I'm fairly certain she wanted you to be the hero she saw- _see's _you as" Tommy tripped over his words, trying to correct his slip of past tense as he talked about Felicity.

"The last time I put on the hood, I failed the city"

"_No_, let's get something straight here Oliver- _my father_ failed the city. Not you. If it hadn't been for the vigilante then the body count would've been twice as high" he argued.

"He's right you know. The only reason we were able to stop one device was because we were there" Diggle added.

"No it was because _Felicity _was there and she was able to stop the device with Lance. And look at where it got her. She's missing and we don't have any clue as to where she is… and it's my fault for whatever's happening to her right now" he said heatedly.

"Why is it _your _fault? The last time I checked, she didn't say anything about this having to do with you" Tommy pointed out.

"Why else would she be missing, if didn't have anything to do with the Hood, Tommy?"

"Oliver, Felicity can make her own decisions. Give her some credit- she choose this and now it's up to us bring her back like we brought you back. Okay? Regardless of what you think, it was her decision. Now, where are we headed Oliver?" Digg asked.

"Home, I need to see Thea" he said as he looked back out the window.

"Um she's not at home Ollie. She's been spending her time at Verdant, helping me fix it back up and when we left to go find you, I put her in charge and she's been taking it pretty seriously" Tommy stated with a hint of pride in his tone Oliver noted.

"Well, I guess we're headed to the Foundry then"

Much to Oliver's satisfaction, the rest of the car ride continued on in silence leaving him time to process coming home. He knew they we're right about Felicity, but he spent the past five months going over everything he did that led to where he was, but he couldn't help but feel that Felicity's disappearance made that list. Ironically it was a list that caused him so much trouble in the first place, the only difference was that the list he made was one of all of _his _failures- not of his father's.

Felicity had been detrimental to helping him last year and he could honestly admit that he wouldn't have been able to do half of what he did if hadn't been for her.

'_And now she's gone' _he mused.

He swallowed. Never did he ever want her make it on his list of failures, he had vowed to protect her when he realized he wanted her help and then he…he left and let this leaving, he allowed for her to be taken. Had he been there, he could've protected her- could've kept her safe.

While Oliver could admit that there was a huge fault in his logic, he didn't care to acknowledge it.

'_It may've been her choice, but I could've stopped her' _he thought.

In the months leading up to the Undertaking and finding Walter- because that's what it was all about in the beginning for her, he got to know her and know her for more than just her tech genius brain and even though he researched her, he never realized what exactly he asked for.

She constantly surprised him and defied his ideas- making him consider other options. She surprised him when she told him that she could count cards, that she could use it to sneak into an underground casino to find Walter and she also surprised him with how stubborn she could be when she made up her mind. Her stubbornness though, was often why she defied him and he liked that she did so. It was nice to have someone question him to the point where he changed his mind on what to do.

Diggle was good for that too though, often times Digg understood his thought process and why he did the things he did. He may not have always agreed with him, but most of the time he went along with what Oliver wanted.

But Diggle and Felicity weren't the only ones now though. Much to his surprise, Tommy seemed to becoming a fixture in their odd little team. He didn't know when that had happened or how it occurred, but he knew had to do with something that happened while he was gone.

Honestly, he didn't really know how he felt about Tommy joining them. There was a reason- well, several reasons in fact that he hadn't told Tommy in the first place. One of them being that he wanted to keep his family as far away from his alter ego as possible so that didn't put them in danger_, _but look how well that turned other reason was that he didn't think Tommy would agree to what he was doing and if he was completely honest with himself then he would admit that he was afraid that if his family ever found out, that they wouldn't accept him for who he had become in that five year absence.

He was partially right to be worried too. When Tommy first discovered that he was the Hood, he hadn't taken well to the new Oliver and had called him a- _murderer. _Even though Tommy was on board now with Oliver's vigilante life style, it still didn't erase what Tommy said because while it was true, he still thought what he was doing was for the right reasons. Felicity and Digg had even said as much and although they didn't agree with the killing- they still had understood it and in the end that's what counted.

But he didn't want to be that person anymore. Oliver truly didn't think he could ever go back into being the Hood, no matter what anyone or Felicity wanted- he just couldn't allow himself to go through it again.

As they pulled into Verdant's parking lot, Oliver wondered what type of changes that he was going to see. From what Tommy said, he gathered that the club was fully operational, but what did that say about the person who was now co-managing it? Somehow he didn't think Thea would be as welcoming as she was the first time he came back from the island, but stranger things have happened.

When the car stopped, Oliver paused for a few moments, unsure how to really make himself move forward. Tommy must've seen this because he clasped his hand on his shoulder and reassured before stepping out of the vehicle.

"Its okay buddy, she'll be so happy to see that she'll forget why she was mad at you in the first place" even though he said with a smile, Oliver could tell there was an edge to his tone. He knew there were several reasons that Tommy had a right to be angry with him for, but for whatever reason both of them were choosing to put it on the back burner for now. Which Oliver was grateful for, he didn't think he could handle much more.

Walking into the club, Oliver overheard his sister talking to her boyfriend about the Hood being gone and never coming back- he didn't know possessed him to respond the way he did, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from speaking.

"I'm back"

Thea turned to face him and he was relieved when she walked over to him with a warm smile forming on her face as she came up to hug him tightly.

"Ollie! You're home. You remember my friend Roy" she said as they disentangled from each other. Oliver gave a look to Roy as he responded "You're still here?"

"Always" Oliver had to hand it to Roy from not backing down from him and standing his ground as he shook his hand.

"_So,_ how was Europe? You never texted, no post cards- It was like you were on the island all over again" Thea stated with a curious look. She had a right to be curious, but _damn_ if she wasn't a hundred percent spot on. He sometimes wondered how she hadn't figured out that he was the Hood yet.

"Yeah I was kind of distracted. You know snow skiing, water skiing. A lot of skiing" he said, glancing at Tommy. Walking away he quickly changed the subject. "I hear rumors that my club is under new management"

"Uh, it's my club now and you're not getting it back" she said catching up to him and making it to the bar.

"You're not old enough to drink" he reminded her.

"No, but I am old enough to run a bar or at least that's what Tommy said"

"Hey now, leave me out of this. All I did was let you help and let you manage it while I was I gone. It was all on a temporary bases. Don't let all the power get to your head just yet now Speedy" Tommy said.

"But?!"

"Thea don't be upset, from what I heard you're doing a far better job than me and Ollie did, but you're still just eighteen. We still want you to be eighteen for a little more while okay?" he assuaged.

"Tommy's right… and speaking of being a kid, have you made it up to Iron Heights yet?" Oliver asked.

"You mean to visit the women who dropped a city on five hundred innocent people? No thank you" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"_Thea…_that's not what mom did"

"_Right…_ She had no choice, but guess what? She did. A choice to _not_ be a mass murderer and I have a choice too. A choice to not be her daughter… But I am so happy that you're home. Look I have to deal with a worker who is short on yesterday's delivery and one of my bartender's called in sick" Thea replied, picking up a crate and moving towards the back.

While they were both disconcerted with how she was choosing to handle the situation with her mother, both Tommy and Oliver stared on with a proud smile on their faces at how well she acclimating to her new role.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you like this" he replied.

"Like what?" she asked

"I think he means all put together, unlike the rest of us" Tommy explained.

As she left the room, they turned their attention to the news that was playing on the television once they heard Oliver's name thrown out. The newscaster when on to remind Starling that Moira's trial was coming up and that the company was falling apart _and_ she not-so subtly let the whole city know that Oliver Queen was back in town. Oliver sighed, he thought he'd at least have a little time to himself once he got back to the city before everyone knew he was back home.

"_Well_ on that note, buddy. There's something we need to show you downstairs" Tommy said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Tommy, _I told you. I'm not going back to being the Hood"

"I know what you said, but there is a friend who is missing right now- a woman, who put her heart and soul into revamping something that meant so much to you last year. Are you really going to let all her hard work and not to mention _my hard work_ as well- just go to waste? Because that doesn't sound like you, Oliver- _or, maybe it does. _I haven't been able to get a good reading on the new you just yet. _So…" _

"_Tommy!_ I'll go downstairs" Oliver said to stop him, which worked because suddenly Tommy gave a wide smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way" he said as they made their way to the basement door. Oliver noticed Tommy typed in a number into the key pad. While that didn't seem odd to him, what did was the fact that he also put his thumb to a scanner that popped out after he put in the code. Oliver gave him a look when Tommy glanced back to him to watch his reaction at one of the new added fixtures to the foundry.

"I know, a bit much, but with what happened with the Undertaking, it sort of made Felicity a bit paranoid and I don't blame her. She wanted extra precautions and since she's down here all of the time by herself, I wanted to make sure that she would be safe, so I thought it would be a good idea as well" he answered as the door opened and they made their way down the dark staircase.

Not for the first time, Oliver started to wonder just how close Tommy and Felicity had gotten while he was away. He could see that Tommy cared for her and he was happy that she was there for him too, but it also made him wonder what happened between him and Laurel.

Once he reached the bottom, he told Oliver to wait by the stairs as he went to flip the switch to the electricity box.

"We've made quite a few differences in here since you've been gone" Digg said as he appeared behind Oliver.

As the lights turned on one by one, Oliver realized they weren't exaggerating. The room was filled with new state of the art technology; even the training equipment looked new and there also was what looked to be an odd table in the middle of the room. While he was curious about it, Oliver had to say he was impressed with everything.

'_They've done so much more than I ever could with it' _he thought.

"So? What'd you- wait what? How'd that turn on?" Tommy started to ask Oliver something, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The screen one of the computers turned on by itself and Tommy walked over to it. At first they thought it was one of Felicity's pre-recorded videos that was going to pop up, but instead there was message box that come up with something written inside of it. Tommy read out loud the instruction.

"_Turn on the Holographic Interface- _Why would she want us to do that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, let's find out" Digg said as went over to the table Oliver saw moments ago. When it turned on the first image to come up was Felicity, who was dressed differently than the last video, he realized that this was from a different day. Even so though, she still had on her signature ponytail and glasses.

The computer pinged and with it another messaged popped up. _'Play me'._

"Is anybody else a little weirded out right now?" Tommy said with a nervous laugh as both he and Oliver were circling the holographic computer. Oliver had never been around technology like this before and he had to say this was a bit much even for him to see Felicity in a holographic form standing in front of them.

"I guess since she's up here rather than on the computer then she meant to press play on the holo-table instead" Digg responded uneasily as his hand hovered over the button. All three looked at each other; unsure of what she was going to tell them this time and to be honest they were a little nervous.

"_Hey guys. Long time no see. Oh and it's nice to see you back Oliver- I mean not that I can actually see you but it's good that you came back. And now I can imagine you three are staring at me with mouths open, am I right?" _She paused and sure enough all three were slack jawed, mystified at what was in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong> I really hope the new gadget to the arrow cave went over well- I mean seriously Felicity _is _a tech genius, so I might as well add a cool looking gadget, am I right? And sorry and not sorry that I cut it here, we'll check back in with the guys in a couple chapters.

**Next up: Felicity!? We get to see where she's been for the month she's been missing! ****(^_^)***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Felicity's p.o.v.- Present time**

_*Beep* *Beep*_

'_Ugh, three a.m. again. Awesome. Why the Hell did you decide to do this again?' _she thought to herself as she got up from bed and started changing into her morning workout clothes.

A month, a month she's been away and she still can't get use to how things are now. She thought of the boys and how they were keeping up without her. Felicity hoped that Tommy and Digg would be able to convince Oliver to come home. She knew they would somehow and so far they've been sticking to the schedule.

'_Whether they knew it or not' _she mused.

While Tommy and Digg were easier to figure out how they would fit in the grand scheme of things, Oliver though, was a whole other story. From the start she knew that trying to predict Oliver's movements would be no easy task, but that's what gave Felicity the idea of leaving the videos behind. It would be easier to explain herself and would allow her to give the amount of information that she wanted at slow intervals to keep the pace.

Even so, it still made her feel slightly sick when she thought about what she was doing. She knew the boys hated to be manipulated, everyone does, but she thought about how they were all duped from the start by Malcolm Merlyn. Tommy duped by his own father, who claimed that it was all for his deceased mother; Oliver duped by his parents and his father's best friend- who was the reason why he ended up on the Island; While not really tricked, Digg was just along for the ride.

'_And me? Well, I was duped by that stupid freaking Trojan that cost the death of over five hundred lives' _she thought ruefully.

Felicity made her way down the dimly lit hallway to the training room and went straight for the escrima sticks. As she started training, she couldn't help but think about her role in the Undertaking.

Rationally, she knew that wasn't _her _fault- she didn't create the devices, nor did she set them off and go through with the mass murdering of Starling's slums. But irrationally? Felicity felt that she could've been faster with the disabling of the devices, she should have found the second device- Hell she should have been out there like she wanted to be and not listened to Oliver. Maybe if she had, then she could have stopped the second device from going off.

Even worse, she felt like what she was doing to the guys, was what Malcolm Merlyn did to them. While she wasn't conspiring to drop buildings on people with the help of Starling's evil one percenters- it was the principle of the matter. She was _manipulating _them as if they were pieces on a chess board and she was the Queen, while the boys where her pawns and all of it made her want to scream at the top of her lungs.

Her breathing started to get heavier with each hit the escrima sticks made as she continued to be frustrated with the obscurity of it all. The plan that was to help save Starling, she just didn't know why had to be all so damn complicated. Granted she knew complicated, she dealt with complicated everyday- whether it was working with computer software or with predicting Oliver's moods- _She knows complicated._

'_But boy, did the villains love their evil and enigmatic schemes?' _she sighed.

"You know, I really didn't think you were serious when you said you wanted to train, but here you are- up before dawn and taking your aggressions. Though, I do believe you would have an easier time if centered yourself more and didn't allow your anger to guide you" the new arrival said.

The one started who started Felicity down this path…_Nyssa._

_Flashback…_

_Two months ago_

"_Just one more, one more search Felicity and if this doesn't pan out then we bring out the big guns" she whispered to herself thinking about Oliver as she walked out of Big Belly Burger with her and the boy's lunch order._

_For three months she had been searching for Oliver's whereabouts and came out empty handed. While Digg told her to let him have the first two… she never really listened and basically started the search the moment the city stopped shaking. Even though she couldn't do her searches where she normally did it- not having her secret lair and Digg's instruction be damned! She was going to find Oliver and bring him back, so if she needed to turn her living room into a small command center, then she would._

_Starling needed him, she…she needed him. She knows why he left, she understands it even, but damn it! He was not the only one who felt guilty for what happened in the Undertaking and to just call it quits and give her a million dollars like she was a secret mistress or something- was not okay!_

_After everything they went through together, she just needed to know if he was okay…well not okay, but safe. No one could be okay after all he's been through, but somehow he always comes back and for him to just drop off the face of the earth without so much as a goodbye or at least waiting until the dust finally settled and his best friend got out of the hospital before leaving…well that would've been nice and would have led to a lot less sleepless nights in front of her computer._

_It made her nervous, it wasn't like him to actually run away. _

'_Sure it sounded like the Oliver I heard about from Tommy, but the one I got to know? Well…past Oliver and now Oliver sounded like two different people when you put them on paper. I just…where is he?' she thought._

_If she hadn't been thinking so hard and had been paying better attention to her surroundings, then maybe she wouldn't have missed the deadly assassin who had been following her since she had stepped out of the restaurant, then maybe she would've been alert enough to grab her taser in time when they grabbed her into the next alley._

"_I- What? Who are you? Please don't hurt me, I gotta a taser and I'm not afraid to use it!" she said, frightened as her mysterious attacker started to pin her against the wall._

"_For being such a key player on the Hood's team, I wouldn't have thought he would have left her so vulnerable" the women said ominously. _

_At this Felicity looked up to her attacker, shocked didn't begin cover how she was feeling in that moment. The women in front of her, had to be three inches taller than her, with long black hair and an accent Felicity had a hard time placing._

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" she stuttered._

"_You do not strike me as a liar, Felicity Smoak. A keeper of secrets- yes, a liar…no. I've known about you for quite some time and have been watching ever since" with this said, Felicity's attacker let her go, but maneuvered around her to block an escape._

'_Damn, no way out of this. Time to step up to the plate Felicity' she thought to herself._

"_So if you know who I am, then what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything? And if you do anything to me, he'll know and he won't be happy about it" Felicity lied again. She didn't know exactly why she said the last part, she knew Oliver wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, but it still sounded weird coming out of her mouth. _

"_Oh, you might be right about that, well maybe if he was still in Starling that is. But he is not here to help you, instead he left the weakest link to fend for herself" the mysterious women said pointedly._

'_I am not the weakest link!' Felicity thought angrily. _

"_So that's what this is about- the Hood's disappearance? If you think I will give him up, then you haven't been watching close enough. I will NEVER give him up" Felicity declared. _

_She knew she should've been scared, but for once her anger took over her fear and to be honest she thought it felt good. She felt in control…well that was until the mysterious women opened her mouth once again._

"_Such loyalty you exude. No wonder he keeps you in the basement all tucked away and safe. You really are special. But that does not matter, even if I wanted you to tell me where he is and believe me you would- You can't because you have no idea where he is" the women stated with an all knowing look on her face._

'_Smug, who does this creepy lady think she is?' she thought._

_The entire confrontation was starting to really get under Felicity's skin. She just knew whatever this woman was after, it wasn't going to lead anywhere good and maybe it would even derail her from her Oliver search._

"_What do you want with him?" Felicity spit out._

"_Nothing. He is not who I'm after. Who I want is standing right in front of me" she said with cat ate the canary smile._

"_ME?! Why are you after me and who the hell even are you?" she said nervously. _

"_Forgive me for my manners, let's start again. My name is Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon and I need your help" Nyssa stated._

"_Felicity Megan Smoak, MIT, class of '09 and sorry, but no. I don't usually help strangers who pull me into alleyways"_

"_Oh but you will when you hear what I have to say" she countered._

"_What makes you think I'll even listen, like I said- I'm not overly fond of those who pull me into alleys" _

"_And as I said, if I want you to listen or do something, you will. But I understand, where you are coming from, so I will make a deal with you. You listen to what I have to say and I will tell you where your Hooded friend has gone" Nyssa said with a smug grin._

"_You're lying, you can't know where he is" Felicity responded. _

"_Why? Because you don't? I have…sources, intimate sources that gave us a lead as to where he went. So yes, I can very well know where he is quite easily. So are you willing to listen?" Nyssa asked._

_End of flashback_

If she had known at the time that she was talking to an assassin, she might've chosen her words more carefully, but that's what she supposed won Nyssa over. From then on, it was a world wind of chaos that Felicity was trying to make light of and to be the brain that was supposed to stop it before it reached Starling, which of course that led to a never-ending head ache to boot. And worst of all, she felt like an idiot again for not having made the connection about Oliver's whereabouts.

'…_the island. Really? Why didn't I think of that in the first place?'_ she questioned her sanity, it really wasn't that hard to make the leap. Of course he would go to the place where was free to keep his guilt and anger at himself going and the island was the best was the best place to do that…or worst place. Maybe she should be questioning Oliver's sanity.

And now because she had to take the bait, she was far from home, training with escrima sticks and a trained assassin just a few feet away from her.

"How did my life get this way" she asked herself aloud.

"When you decided to put the Hood's needs above your own, when you decided to put your City's needs above your own. You're a good person, Felicity Megan Smoak, but what I don't get is why you decided that you wanted training? This isn't why I brought you here" Nyssa implored.

While they had a rough start, she and Nyssa grew to respect each other and started to become… well she wouldn't say friends exactly, but something close to that. Felicity had seen the lengths Nyssa was willing to go for something she believed in and she respected that. Who knew one day, the IT girl would become friends with a deadly assassin?

'She may be a part of the League of Assassins, but who knew she was an assassin with a heart'

"I know why you brought me here, but this, this is something I have to do" Felicity stopped what she was doing and turned to face Nyssa and she paused before continuing again.

"You gave me her journals and I've read each and every one of them. I've read about what they went through on the island, what he…went through. I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore. If what you say is true, then it's going to take all of us to stop it" She tried to calm her breath, just thinking about what could happen and what has happened already-Felicity wasn't completely sure, but she thought she was reaching her breaking point and it only had been a month since she's been gone. She sighed.

"But Felicity, you have a pure heart. Do not darken it for this, once you do there's no going back. We will be able to stop this, I promise you" Nyssa assured.

"Nyssa! You can't know that!?...You once said I was the weakest link and you're right. Put me in front of a computer and I can take everything away from them, but put in front of someone wielding a blade? I wouldn't last thirty seconds" she said directly.

"I can protect you, we can protect you-" before she could finish, Felicity interrupted.

"It's not about that…I've read her journals- about the first year there. She couldn't defend herself. She felt helpless- she couldn't fight, but when she learned…She felt more in control, more so in her life then she ever had before. I know what it feels like to feel that helplessness- I felt that all last year! I couldn't defend myself or do anything because I was in the basement…It's time pull myself out and who better to learn from than an assassin? Right?"

"I just-" Nyssa started.

"Will you help me?" Felicity asked again.

"Yes, but for the record I never truly thought you were the weakest link and if this interferes with what we're doing-"

"IT won't, I promise" Felicity said, shaking her head.

"IF it interferes, we stop and you listen to what I say. Understand?" she demanded.

"Yes, I understand…and we will find her Nyssa" With a last look, Nyssa walked out of the room leaving Felicity alone with her thoughts.

Even though, Felicity convinced Nyssa that it was what she wanted, she was still unsure of it herself that it was something she could do. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but hell none of it was and she could already feel herself slipping. So many times, she's had to stop herself from reaching for her phone the first two weeks that it finally led to her just throwing it out and while the phone was already stripped of anything that could track her- she still kept reaching for it. So if training made her feel more in control of the impossible situation, then it had to be done. And at this point she knew Oliver had just gotten back to Starling and things were really going to start moving.

And besides, this wasn't just a mission she could sit in the basement for. Felicity was going find her, save Starling, help Oliver- it was her objective. She was going solve this mystery if it was the last thing she did. After everything Oliver did for her and the City, it was time for her to give something back as well.

'_Especially since I screwed up in the Undertaking- Sorry Oliver, this is something I have to make up for…I hate mysteries' _she thought bitterly as she went back to the escrima sticks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So what'd you think? Did you get all the Easter eggs? This chapter took me the longest to write and forgive me- While I knew where I wanted Felicity, I still couldn't figure out her motives…that was until it freaking hit me and suddenly I worked out the major why's. I don't think I gave away too much and likely, you won't find out what's really going on until the band is back together…which could take a while.

As for Felicity feeling guilty about the Undertaking, they never really go into that on the show, but it feels like something that could've happened. Her revamping the arrow cave, to me was her trying give back. After the Undertaking, she became all in and she had spent all her time and resources making sure she had everything at her disposal to help Oliver, so I wanted to touch upon that. This is basically her island and none of the boys realized what she was putting herself through. I am really looking forward to when they meet again.

The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. I will start updating regularly on the weekends and chapter five is already on its way, though since it has been a while I am going to have to re-watch some of the beginning of season or if it would be too terrible, I might also decide to derail a lot from season 2. I'm toying with the idea of Felicity's videos not being as prerecorded as much as the boys think, what would you guys say to her hacking the vids into her computers in the foundry? Sounds more plausible to me.

Feel free to give feed back! It's what got me back into gear in the first place and can I just say _holy fish sticks_ at 174 followers?! You guys are awesome and the reason why I'm continuing this!

**Next up: back to the Arrow cave with Oliver, Digg and Tommy. Again, Oliver's point of view and most likely it will be his p.o.v for the next few chapters. Hope to see you then and please review. (^_^)***


End file.
